


Baker's Love Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Serena and Miette have to work together in order to return from the portal Hoopa has forced them into. How can they cooperate so that they can return to their own realm? What other things may they face that can truly temper with their relationship?





	1. Falling with her Feelings

Serena: Come on Ash! I want to see your other Pokémon!

**Ever since Ash had lost to Alain in the Kalos League Finals, Ash had promised that he would show his companions his other Pokémon as a final wish for Serena before he left for Kanto.**

Ash: Alright, here goes nothing. Come on out you guys!

**With no hesitation, Ash released all of his Pokéballs. Even those Pokémon who were temporarily gone had returned to Ash's hands so that he can see them all once more.**

**Serena gripped Ash's arm to keep her balance. She's never seen so many distinct Pokémon.**

Clemont: Wow! How you have 30 Tauros?!

Bonnie: How do you have a Snorlax?!

Serena: You even have a Charizard?

**Ash smiled and held up Pikachu on his shoulder.**

Ash: I would like to introduce to you guys all my Pokémon! Say hello you guys!

**The great multitude of beasts and creatures roared in response to their leader's command. The human guests were unable to comprehend what event was transpiring right then.**

Ash: Come on you three, don't be shy say hello!

**Serena made the first move by petting the shiny Noctowl's golden head. Soon, Clemont and Bonnie followed by greeting the Kanto Pokémon group.**

Clemont: You say that you traveled 5 regions to obtain all your Pokémon?!

Ash: Yup, some would say I got quite the team. All of them helped me greatly in every battle I've ever been.

**Behind Ash, appeared a silhouette of a scarfed girl.**

???: And I bet they got quite the liking towards you, don't they?

Serena & Ash: Miette?!!

**The mystery girl was Miette, the blue haired surprise. Recently, Miette had been attempting to get closer to Ash. Unfortunately, Serena has been his main attention.**

Ash: Uhh, yes Miette. They chose me to be their trainer after all.

Serena: Hello, Miette.

**Ash recoiled after Miette appeared behind him. Serena frowned at her attempt to flirt with Ash, whom they both adored.**

Miette: Hello guys! It looks like I've appeared at the right time. Nice looking Pokémon, Ash.

**Miette smiled at the black haired boy in attempt to taunt Serena, who chose to stand beside Ash for a hostile response to Miette.**

Clemont: Hello Miette, I guess we missed you at the Kalos League, didn't we?

Miette: Yes, uuhh, Clemont. I haven't seen you guys in a long time.

Bonnie: You should visit more often!

Serena: Bonnie, I think she gets busy from time to time, I guess we have to let her rest.

Miette: Don't sweat it, I visit when I get the chance. For now let's enjoy the company of these Pokémon.

**The afternoon was filled with enjoyment of being with all of Ash's Pokémon. The day became night, and Clemont and Bonnie had to return to their home.**

Clemont & Bonnie: Bye!! See you guys later!!

Ash, Serena & Miette: Bye!!

**It was only the two challenged females and confused male left in the Pokémon center. They had to find somewhere to sleep.**

Serena: So, Miette, where do you plan sleeping?

Miette: I was planning on going to the Sudowoodo Inn. I don't know of anywhere else to go.

Ash: Is that a fact? I had a room there reserved until I left to Kanto.

Serena: I had that place planned as well, I won't be home until Ash leaves.

**Both females had a game of making each other back down until Ash picked a girl to lead with. The loser had to back away for the day. This time, Ash had been backing away from their affairs. Finally, the group got to the front desk and asked for their rooms.**

Ash: Thanks, I'll be off to room 304.

Serena: Ash, they said they're fully booked!

Miette: Yeah! We have nowhere to go!

Ash: Ok then, how about you guys come to my room?

**The group went to Ash's room, incidentally, the room had two queen sized beds. Both girls showered and waited in the room while the black haired boy and Pikachu showered.**

Serena: So then, what are you going to do?

Miette: I'm going to sleep in the same bed as he is. You can sleep alone.

Serena: Don't think about it. You should be the one to sleep alone. You might as well get used to it.

Ash: Hey gals, what are you two up to?

**Both girls nervously responded with an excuse to say they were only brushing their hair. Ash yawned and, much to the girls' disappointment, announced that he would be sleeping on the floor while the girls used the beds.**

**2 hours later...**

Serena: *yawn* What is that?

**Serena woke up to the light breeze of air coming from the sliding glass door from the room's balcony. She approached the window and spotted Ash with his elbows on the railing.**

  
Serena: Trouble sleeping?

Ash: Kind of, I'm just thinking about my time in Kalos. I can't believe I have to leave.

**The boy's sincere smile disappeared. The honey haired girl approached the boy and hugged him for comfort.**

Serena: I can't believe you're leaving either. It feels like our time together wasn't enough.

Ash: Yeah, I wish I could stay longer. After all, you're the one who made this journey worthwhile.

**Serena was stunned by Ash's mention of his sentimental feelings for her. They were travelling with each other all along without being certain of each other's feelings.**

Serena: You really helped me be the person I am today. Without you, I wouldn't have courage to do the things I've done.

**Both teenagers moved their heads closer together, going beyond eye contact and soon pressed their lips against each others and held each other in their kissing position for a long time, before they both backed away from the kiss.**

Ash: What was that?

Serena: I don't know—I'm sorry, but, I couldn't feel anything.

Ash: Me too. I just didn't feel right doing that.

Serena: Goodnight Ash—

Miette: Wait!

**The blue haired girl saw the two kiss and decided to kiss the black haired boy as well. The same reaction from before occurred once again.**

Miette: But how can this be? What's the point of all this?

Serena: Miette, let's just go back to sleep.

Miette: NOOOO!!!!

**The blue haired girl ran away in tears and left the room. Serena left Ash and sprinted right behind her.**

Serena: Wait, Miette!! WHOAAHH!

**As she were in a river, Serena was swept away in a void and her last glimpse of the hotel was Ash yelling out the girls' names.**

Serena: Ash wait!! Where am I?!!!

Miette: Your guess is as good as mine.

**Serena's appearance went from pajamas to her regular clothes and grew her hair back as well. Miette's dress reappeared along with her blue headwear.**

Serena: This place seems familiar...

Miette: Wait, isn't that Lumiouse City?

Serena: But, where's everyone? It's the middle of the day and everyone should be out.

Miette: Let's go check it out.

**The girls compromised and held hands to approach the city to investigate.**

Serena: For how long do we have to hold hands? I'm thinking that we'll be fine without having to.

Miette: Shhh, I think we can blend in.

Serena: What do you mean? We're in our own city. What could it possibly be any different from before?

Miette: Because of that.

**Miette pointed at a mural with a picture of both her and Serena kissing, along with a small group of people gathered in silence.**

Serena: What the hell? When did we kiss?

Miette: Maybe it's a portrait. Let's go find out.

**The girls headed towards the building with the image. The girls soon realized that the building was made to look like a bakery. They headed closer and found that there was a sign being placed by the group of people who were construction workers.**

Man: Okay guys, just this and we're done with the project.

Other man: It's just 5 minutes of adjusting, so let's call in the owners.

**The sign was placed, and the sign read: _The Kiss_. Both Serena and Miette decided to run and hide in the same building that looked like the Sudowoodo Inn, filled with a normal amount of people. They both headed to the hallway.**

Serena: Ok, first, we need to figure out what the hell that was.

Miette: Well, I think we have to check the room first.

Serena: What is this place even? What happened to everything? Where are we?

Miette: Hey Serena... Look at this.

**In the room, there was a ghost with rings on its horns. It was the fabled Hoopa.**

Hoopa: Oh don't worry, come in. I'll answer your questions.


	2. Meeting Each Other's Fate

Serena: Hoopa! Why have you brought us here, and why is Lumiouse different?

Miette: Yeah what she said!

**The Hoopa brought out his left ring and called out a visual of their realm.**

Hoopa: In your original realm, both of you have fought for the attention of a boy? Am I right?

**Both females nodded and paid close attention to the Hoopa's explanation.**

Hoopa: Since both of you, as you found out, realized that he isn't what you thought he would be for each other, I have decided to separate him from you two. Until you two learn to respect the affairs of one another, there can never be peace in your lives in that realm.

Miette: But Hoopa, why have you brought us to a realm where we are both exposed as females to have kissed each other?

Hoopa: Ah. You see, that is your perception. It all varies depending in your situation. Go look at the bakery now.

Serena: Before we go, why is my hair long?

Hoopa: 'Tis but a simple answer. Your short hair was your resolve, symbol of strength. Although you have claimed it to have been for Showcases, you have thought to do it for Ash completely. Now that you are in a realm without him, your short hair has ceased to exist.

**Hoopa vanished and both females headed back to the bakery. The construction was finished, as they observed that there were no more people. The girls looked up and saw that the image changed to the picture of a Pokémon trainer in a battle with it's Grovyle, against a Scyther. The sign still said, The Kiss.**

Man: That is sure a nice bakery, wouldn't you say honey?

Lady: It sure is, this bakery is going to bring in a lot of business.

Serena: Hello, I couldn't help but realize that you folks are the only ones here. Why is that?

Lady: What do you mean? There's people around, anyways, we happen to own this bakery.

**In an instant, the streets were filled with people. All dressed nicely, many walked together as a pair. Miette linked her arms with Serena as she felt that she may get lost.**

Man: Are you two the new bakers? Come on in, there's money walking among us.

Miette: I'm sorry sir, but we're just looking around the city.

Lady: Don't be shy, we're only just new, you have nothing to worry about.

Serena: *whispering* That's true, we got nothing to lose.

**The girls walked in and approached the kitchen and aprons magically appeared on the girls.**

Serena: What? How?

Miette: I just stopped asking that question.

**The kitchen was a circular room, with 3 sinks and one huge circular oven in the far end. Kneaded dough had appeared on the tables, all ready for the bakers to prepare for any order. Serena spotted a list filled with the orders for the day.**

Serena: Ok then, we just have to make croissants, Poké Puffs, and galettes.

Miette: Ok then, you make the puffs, I'll make the rest.

**The girls got to work and prepared every pastry carefully and passionately. The baked bread smelled beautifully, and the customers began to walk in and order their croissants or Poké Puffs.**

Serena: Thanks Miette, I can't believe we were able to work so well.

Miette: I know right! It's something about this place that's making it happen. Have you noticed that we haven't felt sleepy even though we've barely slept?

Serena: That is weird, it hasn't been an hour and yet, it feels like its been 5!

**The clock showed that it was 9:00 AM. The girls have arrived when it was 8:00 AM. The owners of the bakery went to the kitchen and greeted the bakers.**

Man: I apologize for not introducing ourselves earlier. My name is Baron, and this is my wife, Lucia.

Lucia: As you can see, our bakery has recently opened up. You two have helped us greatly profit-wise and in ratings.

Baron: The bakery is named The Kiss because it has been where our first kiss took place.

Lucia: We loved baking and loved how workers got along with one another in this type of environment. You two are the founding members of this establishment, so we are here to reward you two with a bonus check.

**The eyes of the girls lit up as they received their first source of income in the magical world.**

Serena: Thank you, it is our pleasure to work with you two lovely couple.

Miette: Yes, we will work with you two as long as time allows us to.

Lucia: Well, your shifts are over. Please, let us show you two to your chambers.

Serena & Miette: Room!?!

Baron: Yes, benefits come with working at the bakery. Please, come along.

**The girls followed the couple into a hallway in the side of the bakery. The hallway was filled with many doors. At the end was a room for bakers. Inside were two huge red beds with golden nightstands, the carpet was pink and the window had white curtains. The couple left the girls inside their new room and closed the door behind them.**

Miette: This is awesome!! I'm going to the mall and buy whatever I want! Then come back and put on with all my dresses!!

Serena: Wait, Miette, don't you think we should be focusing on finding a way to go back? Hoopa did say we should learn to live with each other and be happy before going back.

Miette: Who cares about that? Hoopa probably lied to us so that we can just stay stuck in one of his mind games. Why should we worry about going back to a world where was worries?

Serena: None of this feels right! I still have people I care about in our realm! We can't live in this world forever!

Miette: Whatever, just have fun with this room. You don't know what you're saying.

**Miette left Serena in her room and headed to the street. Miette looked back at the bakery and saw that the image changed to a girl crying while hugging her friend. The friend had a bright blush in her face.**

Miette: Hey sir?

Man: Yes ma'am?

Miette: What does that picture mean?

Man: What image? It's a bakery.

**The man walked away confused by the girl's question. Miette couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Suddenly, Hoopa's words came into her head, That is your perception.**

Miette: This is only getting weirder each time.

Serena: I guess we should do what Hoopa says.

**Miette was surprised to see Serena behind her. Serena went up to Miette and hugged her.**

Miette: What are you doing?

Serena: Shut up and wait.

**All of the people who once walked the streets disappeared and only the females remained. The sky turned black and a silouhette two boys appeared in the sky, soon color filled their shadows.**

Ash: Both of them kissed me and ran away, after that they just disappeared.

Miette: Ash???

**The sky flickered and the image was fading away.**

Serena: Quiet, or we can't see it.

**The blue haired girl obeyed and hugged her partner even tighter.**

Ash: Clemont, I-I-

**The girls could no longer view the motions of the sky. Soon, Hoopa appeared.**

Hoopa: Oh Serena, you thought you could take the easy way out. Your method of peace and agreement can't be your only solution out of here. Each time you fail to meet the requirements correctly, I'll have to taunt you two with a fake transmission of the realm. So, consider yourselves lucky the punishment isn't worse.

**The sky went back to normal and the city was restored back with people.**

Miette: What else can we do?

 


End file.
